ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
1988 productions
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1988.'' Production January * 11 January - airs. * 15 January - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 18 January - airs. * 21 January - Abraham Sofaer dies. * 25 January - airs. * Pocket TOS Final Frontier by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books. February * 1 February - airs. * 5 February - Bennie E. Dobbins dies. The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 8 February - airs. * 15 February - airs. * 19 February - Larry Forrester dies. * 22 February - airs. * Pocket TOS #38: The IDIC Epidemic by Jean Lorrah is published by Pocket Books. March * 11 March - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 12 March - Karen Steele dies. * 14 March - airs. * 15 March - Rik Vollaerts dies. * 18 March - Alan Gibbs dies. * 21 March - airs. April * 5 April - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 11 April - airs. * 18 April - airs. * 19 April - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 23 April - Erica Mer is born. * 25 April - airs. Denise Crosby leaves the cast. * 29 April - The score for is recorded at the Universal Studios Scoring Stage. * Pocket TOS #39: Time for Yesterday by A.C. Crispin is published by Pocket Books. May * 2 May - airs. * 4 May - Ed Bakey dies. * 6 May - The score for is recorded at Paramount Stage M, conducted by Ron Jones. * 9 May - airs. * 16 May - airs, concluding TNG Season 1. June * 26 June - Katie and Kellie Cockrell are born. * TNG Season 2 begins production, but is substantially delayed due to a Writer's Guild strike. Diana Muldaur joins the cast as Doctor Pulaski, replacing Gates McFadden as Beverly Crusher. * Pocket TOS #40: Timetrap by David Dvorkin is published by Pocket Books. July * 1 July - Tony Leader dies. * 15 July - Hana Hatae born. * Pocket TNG #1: Ghost Ship by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books. August * 19 August - Wyatt Gray is born. * Pocket TOS #41: The Three-Minute Universe by Barbara Paul is published by Pocket Books. September * 13 September - The plans for Paramount Stage 9 are revised. * DC TOS volume 1 #54: "Old Loyalties" is published. * Pocket TOS Spock's World by Diane Duane is published by Pocket Books. * Pocket TNG #2: The Peacekeepers by Gene DeWeese is published by Pocket Books. October * 4 October - Final draft script for is submitted. * 11 October - Morgan Farley dies. Filming begins on . * 12 October - Second revised final draft script for is submitted. * Pocket TOS #42: Memory Prime by Garfield & Judith Reeves-Stevens is published by Pocket Books. November * 2 November - 10 November - Seven days of filming . * 21 November - The second season of Star Trek: The Next Generation premieres with . The episode's late airdate is due to the Writer's Guild strike, and the script is recycled from an old Star Trek: Phase II story. Whoopi Goldberg makes the first of several recurring appearances as Guinan. * 28 November :- airs. : - Scarlett Pomers born. * Pocket TNG #3: The Children of Hamlin by Carmen Carter is published by Pocket Books. December * 5 December - airs. * 6 December - Roy Orbison dies. * 12 December - airs. * 28 December - Filming ends on . * Pocket TOS #43: The Final Nexus by Gene DeWeese is published by Pocket Books. Unknown * Josh Bell is born. * CIC Video begins its release of Star Trek series on VHS in the UK with TOS Season 1. cs:1988 (produkce) fr:1988 productions it:Produzioni del 1988 nl:1988 producties